NCIS: 'Nothing Else Matters'
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Tiva story, I've tried to stick as closely to the characters as I possibly can. Please be gentle with me. R&R and let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

My 1st Tiva story, I hope u enjoy!

"Darling?" Asked Ziva.  
"Yes my love?" Replied Tony.  
"I love you Tony".  
"I love you too Miss David" Said Tony softly smiling at his girlfriend.

Tony and Ziva had been dating for around 9 months, and Tony was amazed at how soft and gentle Ziva could really be, for a highly trained assassin she was sweet girl underneath her Mossad training.

"Tony?"  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"Oh... It's nothing".

Tony shifted himself on the couch to better look at Ziva, for once she looked rather embarressed. Putting his fingers under her chin he lifted her head to get a better view of her face.

"What's the matter Ziva? You know you can tell me anything right?" He said lovingly.  
"Tony, I've been thinking... I think we should take our relationship to the next level" Said Ziva actually blushing.

Tony had decided to act the gent this time around and wait for Ziva to tell him that she was ready to move on. This in itself had surprised Tony that he could do this. It had also surprised Ziva as well that Tony could actually be patient and loving and caring.

"If that's what you really want Ziva, like I said before there is no hurry I dont want to screw this up".

Ziva put her hand up and cupped Tony's cheek, and ran her thumb over his cheekbone.

"Tony I know you dont, you have been so good and so patient and now I am ready" Ziva whispered.

Tony smiled at her his eyes lighting up as he smiled. He dipped his head and kissed her ardently. Eventually Ziva broke the kiss and smiled at Tony and he smiled back.

"Are we to make love here on the sofa Tony?" Ziva enquired teasingly.  
"No I can wait till bedtime".  
"I hope bedtime isn't too long in coming then" Ziva whispered.

Tony felt a shiver of excitement and longing course through his body. But he held his resolve, besides he wanted to watch the end of the movie. Ziva excused herself saying she needed the bathroom. Whe she got to the bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror she was slightly flushed and she felt a ripple of anxiety and nervousness go through her, something that she never thought she'd ever feel. Ziva filled the basin with a bit of cold water and splashed her face a few times, reminding herself that this was Tony she knew he'd never hurt her on purpose, that underneath all the flannel he dished out he was a warm loving caring guy. Just then she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ziva are you okay in there? You've been in there quite some time your not ill are you?".

Ziva opened the door and saw the look of concern on Tony's face.

"Baby I am fine, just fine" She said giving him a hug and a smile.

He hugged and smiled back at her. Ziva snuggled closer to Tony and put her head over his heart. Then he heard her speak.

"Thank you Tony".  
"For what?".  
"For loving me and caring about me".  
"It's not a one sided thing Ziva".

Just then Tony's phone rang and broke the spell. Ziva grimaced she knew it was a call to arms again.

"DiNozzo".

Tony put his hand to his phone and turned to Ziva, seeing the look on her face he smiled and said.

"It's okay it's only McGee".

Ziva smiled Tim had just started dating Abby and kept ringing Tony for hints of advice.

"Whoa, McGeek slow down".

Ziva smiled more widely she could guess that Tim was all pent up and confused again. A little while later Tony came off the phone shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is the matter with McGee?" Asked Ziva laughing.  
"What's not the matter you mean! He needs to stop getting his pants in a twist".

With that Ziva broke into laughter, the mental image that had just popped in her head was funny.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tony looking slightly confused.  
"The mental image of Tim with his pants all twisted up" Said Ziva a bit more calmly.

Tony just grinned hugely.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening after they'd watched the movies Tony had insisted they watch they retired to bed. While Ziva was in the bathroom Tony thought to check if he had any condoms but found he had none! 'Shit' thought Tony. He knew there would be no where open to get anymore. Then he thought to check his wallet, again he found none. 'Shit' thought Tony again. Scrambling from his bedside he checked the pockets of his jackets but still found none, feeling rather frantic now Tony knew that tonight was not meant to be the night. Just then Ziva entered from the bathroom and caught the look on Tony's face.

"Tony what is the matter?" Asked Ziva in concern.  
"I... Um... Eer *Sighs* I have no condoms Ziva". Said Tony sadly.  
"Tony" Said Ziva smiling.  
"What?".  
"There is no rush, if we cannot tonight then that is no problem tomorrow is another day".

She walked over to where he was stood and put her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I know" Said Tony still slightly disappointed.

They got into bed and snuggled up together. Neither was quite ready for sleep to opted to have a kiss and cuddle before turning the lights out. Just then Ziva actually giggled.

"Ziva? What's so funny?".  
"The look on your face earlier you look like a rabbit that had been caught in the headlights".  
"Deer, a deer in the headlights" Corrected Tony.  
"It was still very funny". Smiled Ziva.  
"I'm just sorry that I couldn't make love to you tonight".  
"Come on lets put the lights out and go to sleep".  
"Good night Tony".  
"Good night Ziva".

A few days later. It had been an arguous few days they'd had a bit of a nasty case to crack but like usual they'd managed with a team effort and had got the desired results. A while before they left to go home Gibbs collared Tony.

"DiNozzo".  
"Yeah boss?".  
"How's things with you and Ziva?" Gibbs asked bluntly.  
"Things are great boss, why'd you ask?".  
"You seem quieter than usual".  
"No it's all good, it's just been a busy few days again".  
"Go home get some sleep DiNozzo and I mean sleep" Said Gibbs peering over the top of his glasses.  
"Yes boss".

Tony started to walk away.

"Oh DiNozzo, look after Ziva".  
"Sure thing boss" Said Tony.

Tony met Ziva down in the parking garage by the car.

"What kept you?" Asked Ziva.  
"Oh the boss just wanted to talk to me".  
"About what?".  
"Me, me and you".  
"Oh I see".  
"Don't worry it was nothing bad".

Ziva grabbed the keys out of Tonys hand and got in behind the steering wheel, remembering it was Ziva's turn to drive Tony grimaced and reluctantly got in.

"Ziva can I ask one thing?".  
"Sure, if you like".  
"Please drive carefully I would like to get home in one piece".

Ziva laughed and put her foot on the accelorator and with a screech of tyres they left the Navy Yard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A very big thank you to those of u who have read and reviewed I really do appreciate it all the lovely reviews I've had you guys are the best! :) I hope you continue to enjoy this x**

A while late Ziva pulled up outside her apartment building. Tony gratefully let go of the dashboard and relaxed. Ziva looked at Tony, she'd seen out the corner of her eye that Tony had been gripping the dash his knuckles white. Though Tony hadn't removed the look of fear from his face.

"Tony my driving is not that bad!" She exclaimed.  
"That's a matter of opinion" Tony muttered.

All Ziva could do was laugh.

"It's not funny you know, one of these days you're going to get us killed".  
"Tony, do you really think I'm that irresponsible?" Said Ziva actually looking mildly hurt.

Seeing the look on Ziva's face Tony was instantly regretting his comment.

"Oh... No of course not, it's just that your driving scares me" Said Tony truthfully.  
"Get out the car Tony" Said Ziva all of a sudden.  
"Huh? Why?".  
"Because if you don't I'm going to shoot you!".  
"But... But why?".  
"Because I am sick of your jibes about my driving!".  
"Ziva, I'm sorry" Said apologetically.  
"GET OUT OF THE CAR!".

Tony scrambled out of the car as quickly as he could, he knew Ziva of old and knew that if he didn't get out of the car that she would shoot him. Ziva got out and threw the keys at Tony.

"Go home Tony, I do not wish to see you until tomorrow".

With that she stomped away into her apartment building. Tony walked slowly around the car and got in but he didn't leave he sat behind the steering wheel staring at his reflection in the rear view mirror. He felt disconcerted and somewhat angry at himself for upsetting Ziva. He turned his head and looked up at Ziva's floor he could see a sliver of light coming from behind her curtains, he bit his lip. Did he go up and apologise or did he leave her to cool off and speak to her in the morning. Taking the cowards way out he left for home.

Meanwhile Ziva had irritably kicked the apartment door open and stepped in, she could not believe Tony had been such a big baby about her driving. She knew she could be a rather fast driver but she would never intentionally get anyone into an accident, she had more control than that. Pity Tony couldn't see that. Ziva dumped her stuff down and toed off her shoes and went through to the lounge and pulled the curtains, she noticed Tony was still sat in the car outside the building, she stared down for a second and then irritably she snapped the curtains shut and walked away from the window. Ziva checked her machine for any messages, there was only one from her father. Ziva decided she didn't want to listen to it right now she was too angry and she knew her father would only be on to her for dating an American, a man who wasn't even Jewish.

She walked through to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge for food, just then she got a sense that she wasn't alone.

"Hello? Who is there?" Ziva called.

But no one answered. Gritting her teeth she pulled her gun and started to explore her apartment. But found that no one was there it was just her imagination. But the uneasy sensation did not subside, there was someone in her apartment. Just then she heard a small noise come from her bedroom, she walked down the small hall and nudged the door open and put her hand in and put on the light. But her room appeared to be empty. Quietly she walked towards the wardrobe and listened and she heard a small noise behind the door. Ziva ripped the door open gun up in front of her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to those of you who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you continue to like and support this :) **

"TONY!" Exclaimed Ziva loudly.  
"Hi Ziva" Said Tony sheepishly.  
"You are lucky I do not shoot you where you stand!" Cried Ziva in exsaperation.

As an instant reflex Tony put his hands up and stepped out of the wardrobe.

"What are you doing hiding in my wardrobe?" Asked Ziva, gun still trained on Tony.  
"I... I..."  
"Tony I am warning you if you do not give me and answer I will shoot you!".  
"I couldn't leave, I... I wanted to apologise, but... But I got scared so I made a beeline for the closet was going to sit and gather my thoughts and come and apologise to you in a bit" Said Tony penitantly.

Ziva looked at Tony and could sense he was telling the truth. She turned to her dresser and put the gun down. Tony put his hands down and walked up to Ziva and grabbed her and kissed her ardently. Ziva fell against him and kissed him back just as ardently. Before Ziva knew it Tony had walked her backwards towards the bed he pushed her backwards on to the bed. Tony quickly removed his coat and shoes and jumped on the bed next to Ziva and started to kiss her again. For a moment he broke the kiss and looked down at Ziva he stared straight into her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry my love, I just got scared and nervous I love you so much and I'm so sorry I upset you" Whispered Tony.  
"I love you too Tony".

He kissed her softly this time. He planted soft butterfly kisses down her neck towards her cleavage, his hands up inside her jumper heading towards her breasts. Just then the phone rang.

"David".

From what Tony could make out it was Gibbs. Tony hung his head he knew this was definately a call to arms yet again. Once Ziva hung up she saw the expression on his face, she just nodded in confirmation.

"Where's the other team?" Asked Tony.  
"Gibbs said it was big that both teams were going to be needed".  
"Wait, why?".  
"It seems half the school building at Quantico was blown up a little while again and it was Parent teacher night".

Tony laid there looking appalled, then he shook himself and made a move but not without first giving Ziva another kiss.

"We'll finish what we started here at some point Ziva I promise" said Tony as he slipped his shoes and coat back on.  
"I know we will Tony" Said Ziva smiling back at him.

They made a move out of the apartment and down to the car, Tony still had the keys.

"Hey Ziva, heads up" Said Tony as he threw the keys at her and gave her a smile.  
"Thank you darling" Said Ziva softly.

They tore away from the apartment building to make their way to Quantico and the devastation that awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you for the continued support and to those of you who are following and reviewing I really do appreciate it ever so much! You guys rock! :)**

This had been the most harrowing week of the all the teams lives, so much so that it had turned Gibbs rather morose. Tony had never felt this disgusted even as his days as a cop in Baltimore. Tim had been working feverishly and Ziva had tried not to let emotion show but in her heart she was sad and not a little pissed at what some sick fuck had done. Abby had been the worse though, several times Tim had been down to the lab and found Abby in tears. Ducky and Palmer had, had a tough time as well. Some of the bodies had just been babes in arms. To top it all they hadn't caught the sick fuck yet either, whomever had done this had been clever, sick, but clever. Finally the case had to go into cold storage much against Gibbs' ire. Tony and Ziva now had a little time for themselves, not that they felt like doing much.

"Tony I just want to go home now" Said Ziva tiredly and sadly.  
"So do I".

Tony just wanted to hold Ziva. After this case he needed to feel there was love in the world and only Ziva could do that for him. Finally Gibbs dismissed them.  
It was a quiet affair that night, between them they set about preparing a light meal before sitting snuggled together on the sofa to watch a movie before turning in.

"God what a week" Tony suddenly muttered.  
"I know darling" Said Ziva softly.

She turned her head to look at Tony, for once his eyes were wet. She turned fully and held Tony in her arms. She'd never known him to lose it like this and it worried her.

"Tony, please do not cry" Said Ziva softly, lovingly.  
"I have to sweetie if I don't I think I might go insane".

So Ziva just held him as he sobbed. Once that abated, Ziva made them both a relaxing cup of Chamomile tea.

"Miss David I don't know what I'd do without you, I love the fact you always have my back no matter what"  
"I am your partner Tony, I will always have your back not only at work but in life too. I love you Tony very much so".

He kissed her ardently for a few moments before releasing her. He knew there was no point trying tonight both of them were too tired and harrowed by the weeks events.  
By the next day once they'd had some proper sleep they both felt a lot better, even though they had to go into work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken a few days to update guys, got some crap going on my end and had a couple of days without an internet connection too! A BIG thank you to all my followers for following and a BIG thank you to those of you who have reviewed too means a lot to me :) **

A FEW WEEKS LATER

It was fast approaching Christmas and Tony was having a hard time deciding what to get his beloved Ziva for Christmas. Normally whomever he'd been dating would recieve some naughty underwear, but he knew Ziva would not appreciate this at all. Thinking hard Tony went down to see Abby, she was after all her best friend.

"Hi Abs" Said Tony putting down a Caff-Pow in front of her.  
"Hi Tony, what's up?".  
"Basically I don't know what to get Ziva for Christmas" Said Tony Matter of factly.  
"Oh, so how can I help?" Asked Abby.  
"You're her best friend Abs, so I've come to pick your brain".  
"Really, she said that?" Said Abby distractedly.  
"Not in so many words, but yes".  
"I love Ziva" Said Abby dreamily.  
"Anyway back to the present situation Abs please".  
"Yes, right lets see".

Abby was quiet for a fair few minutes before she spoke again.

"Tony.." Said Abby putting her hand on his shoulders.  
"Yeah?".  
"How about a new watch? Her current one got wet a while ago and she had to stop wearing it cos it stopped working" Said Abby thoughtfully.  
"Right what else?" Asked Tony.

Abby laughed at Tony.

"Tony use your imagination" Said Abby with a grin on her face.

Just then the elevator dinged. Not knowing who was in the elevator Tony and Abby had to put a holt on their conversation.

"DiNozzo?" Said Gibbs walking into the lab.  
"Boss?" Enquired Tony.  
"I need you to go over the Burham case again".

Without question Tony left to pull that particular file.

LATER THAT DAY

Tony had, had an idea as to what to get Ziva for Christmas. Only thing he was now worrying about was Ziva's reaction. He'd seen in an real estate agents window a really nice 4 bedroom house in Rockville, Maryland. He wondered if this would be too soon as they'd only been together ten months. But he knew that Ziva was the one for him and he never wanted to lose her, and Tony could afford a mortgage. Tonight they were at Ziva's apartment.

"Tony are you okay?" Asked Ziva, for several minutes now he'd been lost in thought.  
"Huh?... Yeah I'm alright" He replied suddenly.

Ziva eyed him suspiously, she was trying to read his expression and the look in his eyes but was getting nothing.

"What's going on Tony?" Ziva suddenly asked.  
"I... It's nothing just thinking about Christmas" Said Tony quickly.  
"What about Christmas?".  
"Oh what to get the team presents wise".

But Ziva wasn't buying it...


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I thank y'all for your continued support of this fic! **

"Tony, what is going on?". "I told ya, just thinking about Christmas" Tony lied. "You are not being truthful with me Tony, now please tell me the truth".  
Tony sighed and looked at Ziva, he knew full well that he could never lie to her no matter how hard he tried.  
"Okay Ziva, now don't go mad but..." Tony paused for thought. "Tony" Said Ziva through gritted teeth. "I... I was thinking of buyingusahouse" Said Tony in a soft rush. "Tony?" Said Ziva in surprise.  
They just looked at each other, Tony had a small smile on his face. Ziva's face was mask like with shock.  
"So what do you think mon ami?" Asked Tony uncertainly. "Tony it's ... It's too soon, I love you very much so but it is too soon".  
Tony felt a little shocked and numb but accepted the disappointment he felt and swallowed it like a man. Ziva got up and started to move like she was really agitated.  
"Tony how could you do think about something like this?" Said Ziva suddenly angry. "It was just an idea, I love you so much and I wanted us to be together for always. There's never going to be anyone for me but you Ziva". "It has only been ten months Tony, we have not even slept together yet".  
Tony winced. Everytime they'd tried something always seemed to happen to make sure they didn't get that far, Tony wondered briefly if karma was playing its hand in this.  
"I'm sorry Ziva forget I said anything okay?" Said Tony quietly, his heart dropping. "How can I forget? I think maybe it's best if you go home Tony this is all too much for me right now".  
Tony slowly and reluctantly got to his feet and started towards the small lobby to put his coat and shoes on. He wasn't going to argue, right now he was in pain and felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.  
"I am sorry Tony, but I am just not ready to take that step yet".  
Tony just just gave a tiny nod to say he understood and quietly left the apartment. Once he'd left Ziva felt frozen for the rest of the night. Meanwhile Tony glumly made his way to the car, he was mentally abusing himself for being such an idiot. He should have known better that it was too soon after all Ziva wasn't Jeanne. It had been snowing since he'd last been outside and there was a thick carpet laying on the pavements and roads. Sighing Tony got in the car and started the engine.  
A couple of hours later Ziva's phone rang. Glancing at the screen she saw it was Gibbs.  
"David". "Ziva..." Said Gibbs trailing off.  
Ziva's heart suddenly stopped beating a moment, the tone in Gibbs' voice was one she'd heard before.  
"Gibbs what's going on?" Asked Ziva her chest constricted. "It's Tony, Ziva...". "What about Tony?". "There's been an accident Ziva" Said Gibbs gruff with emotion. "What? Is he... Is he dead?" Asked Ziva close to tears. "No he's not dead Ziva but he is critical".  
Ziva burst into tears and started to sob.  
"Ziva, calm down okay? I'm coming to get you now". "Thank you Gibbs" Ziva managed to choke out...


	8. Chapter 8

The wait for Gibbs and the drive over to the hospital seem to take a life time. All Ziva wanted was to be beside Tony to see for herself that he was alive. Once they arrived at the hospital Ziva practically vaulted herself through the hospital doors.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" Said Ziva hurridly to the nurse behind the Emergency room desk.

"I'm sorry you are?" Asked the nurse. "Special Agents Gibbs and David, NCIS" Replied Gibbs flashing his badge.

The nurse ran through the bought in list looking for Tony.

"Ah, he's in surgery at the moment" Replied the nurse looking up.

"Oh my God" Said Ziva stiffening.

"Any idea the extent of his injuries yet?" Asked Gibbs

"I'm afraid not, you'll have to wait for the doctor".

"Thank you" Said Gibbs.

Taking Ziva by the elbow he lead her to the waiting room and sat her down. Silent tears were spilling down her cheeks, a pain in her chest was sharp.

"Ziva what happened tonight?" Asked Gibbs. He was crouched in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Tony... He... He asked... Me... To... Move in with him Gibbs... I turned... Him down" Said Ziva through sobs.

Gibbs softly swore under his breath. But didn't say anything more. Eventually the rest of the team turned up. Ziva felt a sense of being suffocated slipped out the waiting room and went outside to breathe, not realising that Abby had seen her leave and followed her.

"Oh Ziva are you okay?" Asked Abby tearfully, and drew her into a tight hug.

"No Abby, I am not. This is all my fault".

"No Ziva, of course it's not".

"Yes it is Abby, Tony asked me to move in with him and I turned him down and asked him to leave" Ziva admitted sadly.

"Wait, what?" Asked Abby shocked.

"It is true Abby".

Abby let go of Ziva and stared at her for a moment to see if she was joking. But the bottom lip was trembling and the welling in her eyes was real.

"Oh my God Tony!" Abby softly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Abby" Said Ziva sadly.

"I can't believe he asked you to move in with him it's a bit soon isn't it?" Said Abby absently.

Just then they were interupted by McGee.

"Zee, Abs he's back on the ward".

All 3 hot footed it back into the hospital to the waiting room where the doctor was waiting to explain the situation. He gave a brief nod as Ziva, Abby and Tim entered.

"Okay now Tony is stable, he sustained 2 broken legs and a broken nose due to the impact with the air cushion we've also had to dig some glass fragments out of his chest where the car windscreen exploded on the impact, he also sustained some facial brusing as well".

Nobody knew what to say. Ziva was silently sobbing and collapsed into a chair as if her legs had just gone from under her.

"Can I see him please?" Asked Ziva quietly.

"Of course and you are?" The doctor asked politely.

"I'm his partner and girlfriend".

"If you would like to follow me".

Ziva followed the doctor down the corridor to Tony's room, he opened the door and ushered her inside. Ziva gasped when she saw Tony. Because of his broken nose he had two spectacular black eyes plus bruises on his cheeks, and both his legs were encased in heavy plaster his chest covered in patches of gauze and tape. Ziva walked up to the side of Tony's bed and took his hand in hers and spoke to him.

"Tony if you can hear me it is Ziva, I'm so, so sorry about earlier I freaked out badly I love you with all my heart".

"Ziva?" Came Tony's voice weakly.

"Yes Tony".

"Ziva?" Came the weak voice again.

"Tony what is it?" Asked Ziva urgently.

But Tony had drifted back off to the land of nod due to the drugs being pumped around his system.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again I wish to thank all my followers and reviewers, without your support this fic wouldn't be worth posting! It really means the world to me so THANK YOU C:**

The next day and Tony was somewhat more compus mentis, tho a tad incohearent at times due to the painkillers they'd put him on. The day had dragged for Ziva, sat in the bullpen staring at Tony's empty desk had been heartbreaking. But now she was at the hospital beside Tony.

"Tony? It's Ziva are you awake?" Asked Ziva softly.  
"Ziva?" Asked Tony faintly.  
"Yes Tony It is I".

Tony slowly opened his eyes, they looked a little blurry Ziva thought but that was to be expected after all he was being pumped full of drugs.

"Ziva? I love you" Said Tony softly.  
"I love you too" Said Ziva, trying to swallow a lump in her throat.  
"Where am I?" Asked Tony, seemingly a little confused.  
"You're in the hospital Tony, there was an accident".

All of a sudden Tony suddenly seemed more alert. He shook his head which went thump as he did so. Now fully awake he looked around the room and down at himself.

"Ziva, how did this happen?" Asked Tony crossly.  
"You do not remember?" Ziva asked apprehensively.  
"I remember being unceremoniously thrown out of your apartment and getting in my car but after that it's a blur".

Ziva looked at Tony, his brown eyes were smoldering with hurt and anger. Ziva almost had the urge to recoil away from Tony, she'd never seen him look at her like that before.

"I am sorry Tony, you caught me off guard and I panicked" Said Ziva contritely.  
"Yeah well right now I have no wish to talk to you!" Exclaimed Tony hotly.  
"Please Tony do not do this, we need to talk about this".  
"No David just leave!".  
"Tony?".  
"GET OUT, LEAVE NOW!" Tony finally yelled at Ziva.

Just as Ziva turned to leave a nurse popped her head around the door.

"Everything okay Mr. DiNozzo?" Asked the nurse.  
"Yeah everything is just dandy" Said Tony sarcastically.

The nurse withdrew. Ziva slowly shuffled her way out of the room, once the door closed Ziva leaned against it took a few deep breaths and promptly burst into tears. Ziva suddenly felt a set of arms snake around her, she opened her eyes and found Abby holding her.

"Abby, I am fine please I just need to go" Said Ziva tearfully.  
"First come with me" Said Abby.

Abby led her to the waiting room, and sat Ziva down in a seat and crouched in front of her just as Gibbs had done the night before.

"I'm sorry Ziva I heard everything that was said" Abby admitted.

But no words came to Ziva she just looked at Abby.

"I know he's cross now, but give him a few days to calm down and get used to the situation he's in" Said Abby quietly.  
"I will stay away until he is ready to see me again" Said Ziva as calmly as she could.  
"Go home Ziva" Said a voice behind them.

Both Abby and Ziva jumped, neither had heard Gibbs enter.

"Now is not the time Ziva just go home" Said Gibbs.

Rather than argue Ziva grabbed her stuff and left.

"Abs can you stay here for a while I need to talk to DiNozzo first".  
"Sure Gibbs" Abby replied.

Gibbs made his way to Tony's room, he didn't bother to knocked he just let himself in.

"DiNozzo, how you feeling?".  
"Oh just great boss! Got a thumping head, a broken nose and 2 broken legs so yeah doing just great! Thanks for asking boss!" Said Tony sarcastically.

This response had caused Gibbs to walk over closer to Tony and give him a head slap, causing Tony to exclaim "Ow!".

"Enough of the attitude DiNozzo, you bought this on yourself".  
"How did I do that?".  
"Asking Ziva to move in with you after only ten months! Of all the boneheaded plays this is the worst DiNozzo what was you thinking?".  
That I love Ziva and I want to be with her for the rest of my life boss".  
"Still too soon! Now you sort this out otherwise I will ask the Director to give you another assignment somewhere else do you understand me?".  
"Perfectly boss".  
"Right now Abby is waiting to see you" Said Gibbs with a tone of finality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while between updates again, kinda got lost in a Harry Potter Trilogy in the 'Books' section lol. But here we go. Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming C:**

It had been a couple of days since Tony had chucked Ziva out of his hospital room. Ziva received a text from Tony.

"_Zi, I'm so so sorry can you please come to the hospital so we can talk? I'm missing you and I need a hug. Love you sweetcheeks xx_.

Upon recieving the text Ziva smiled and got her stuff together and drove over to the hospital. She hardly noticed the freezing weather cos finally there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel and she was going to see Tony.

Once she arrived she quickly shed her thick coat and winter woolies and headed towards Tony's room. She knocked softly and waited for an acknowledgement, which came after Ziva had knocked a second time.

"Ziva" Said Tony his eyes full of warmth.  
"Hello Tony" Said Ziva slightly timidly.  
"Come here and let me look at you".

Ziva slowly made her way bedside, and Tony just stared at his beloved Ziva a couple of moments taking in her features and her big brown eyes.

"God Ive missed you Zi!".  
"I have missed you too Tony so, so much".  
"I'm sorry!" They both said together, which caused them both to laugh.  
"Come here ma sherri" Said Tony holding his arms out to her.

Ziva quickly placed herself in Tonys arms and it felt so good!.

"Lay with me?" Asked Tony in a soft whisper.  
"Of course my love".

Ziva toed off her sneakers and climbed into bed next to Tony snuggling into his side a sigh of pure contentment escaped them both.

"So what have you been doing?" Tony asked Ziva.  
"A lot of thinking, you?" Replied Ziva softly.  
"The same" Said Tony.  
"Tony I am sorry I freaked out so badly but I have a compromise for you, if you are interested".  
"Lets hear it then ma cheri".  
"I was thinking that instead of buying a place that we find an apartment to rent for six months and try living together that way, then if at the end of six months we find we are not ready to live together quite yet we do not have to wait for a sale of a house, how is that?".

Tony just looked at Ziva, then a huge grin spread across his face.

"You know what Zi? You ain't just a pretty face".  
"Why thank you Tony".

The two of them lay in companiable silence for a while, Ziva listening to the beat of Tony's heart, while Tony rubbed the bottom of Ziva's back. After a while Ziva spoke.

"What are you thinking about Tony?".  
"Where we can get an apartment and when I'm going to be out of this plaster I'm hating being confined to this bed".  
"Well I was thinking about an apartment in Georgetown just a nice cosy one bedroom how does that sound?"  
"I say I love it Ziva, but not as much as I love you".

Ziva turned her head up and gave Tony a kiss hard on the mouth before snuggling down into Tony again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post this next chapter, my kids are back to school and I've been busy and unfortunately things aren't set to get any better for me! :( Anywayz I hope y'all enjoy this update R&R pls? **

2 months later.

Tony was finally out of his plasters, but was undergoing intensive physio and hydro therapy. Ziva as a help to the overburdened hospital staff was taking Tony to his therapy sessions. It was a few days before Valentine's day and Tony and Ziva's 1st anniversary.

*Flash back to the previous years Valentine's day*

_Tony had arrived at work before anyone else and had laid a red rose on Ziva's desk. Upon her arrival Ziva had found the rose placed on her desk and looked around the bullpen in astonishment._

"Tony who put this here?" She said holding the rose up.  
"I have no idea Ziva, I've only just arrived myself".

Ziva checked her desk for a note but found none. Feeling rather confused Ziva tried to settle down to work, but found it hard to concentrate. Tony had been unusually quiet during the day.  
Ziva took a wonder down to Abby's lab to see if she knew why Tony had been so quiet.

"Hi Abby" Ziva shouted loudly over the Brain Matter CD that was blearing through the lab.  
"Ziva!" Said Abby happily, turning down the music.  
"Abby do you have any idea what is wrong with Tony he has been rather and unusually quiet today".  
"No idea Ziva, I haven't seen Tony today".  
"Oh right" Said Ziva discomfortably.  
"Well it is Valentine's obviously he doesn't have a date for tonight" Said Abby frowning.  
"Ah right, I better get back to work before Gibbs wonders where I am".

It had been a quiet day all round they'd only been working on cold cases. Ziva kept glancing at her partner but he was not looking at her at all. Finally they were dismissed. Ziva and Tony were the last to leave and entered the elevator together.

"Tony what is wrong?" Ziva finally asked.  
"I have no idea what you mean Zeevah!" Said Tony coolly.  
"Tony I can sense something is not right with you".

Suddenly Tony flipped the emergency stop switch, turned to Ziva and kissed her ardently. Ziva tried to fight Tony off. Finally he released her and Ziva stumbled back in shock.

"Tony?" Asked Ziva breathlessly.  
"I'm sorry Ziva, but I can't do this anymore" Said Tony in frustration.  
"Do what?" Asked Ziva her breath constricted in her chest.  
"Work like this, be around you all day everyday with out being able to touch you. I can't take it anymore, I can't stand to see you dating other guys I have been so jealous of them all!"  
"Tony...".  
"I'm sorry I'm going to ask Gibbs for another assignment" Said Tony.  
"No... Tony please do not I do not what to lose my partner".  
"Are you not understanding me Zeevah I can't be your partner anymore, my feelings for you are getting in the way".  
"Please Tony, I... I feel the same way too" Ziva whispered.  
"What?" Said Tony in shock and surprise.  
"I have feelings for you too Tony, do you think I have found it easy to watch you dating all these other women, because I have not".

Tony swept Ziva into his arms and kissed her hard, he was delighted to feel Ziva give in and kiss him back.

"What do you say I take you out tonight for a first date?" Asked Tony.  
"I would love that Tony".

Ziva came out of her reverie as Tony was pushed towards her. Grabbing the sticks he'd been given to use she handed them to him and slowly they made their way to the hospital canteen so Tony could get a drink.

"You looked thoughtful sweetcheeks, thinking about anything good?" Enquired Tony.  
"I was thinking about Valentine's day last year".  
"Ah" Said Tony grinning.  
"Now I'm getting about on this sticks how about I take you out for the night on Valentine's?".  
"But Tony you have not yet been discharged from the hospital".  
"I'm being discharged tomorrow, I've just got to come back for physio and hydro therapy every couple of days".  
"Oh Tony that is the best news ever" Said Ziva hugging Tony close.

Ziva collected Tony the next day and took him back to his apartment, it was just as well his building had a lift otherwise he wouldn't have made it up the stairs. The next night Ziva picked Tony up again to go out for the 1st anniversary dinner than Tony had arranged. During the dinner Tony shifted his chair closer to Ziva and proposed.

"Ziva David, will you do the loving honour of becoming my wife?" Said Tony holding out a twinkling diamond ring".

Ziva stared at the ring for a moment then at Tony. For a moment Tony thought she was going to turn him down. But she took a deep a breath and answered him.

"Yes Tony I will marry you" Said Ziva happily.

Smiling hugely Tony slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again I'd like to thank my followers and reviewers It does mean a lot to me to read your reviews. Sorry about the irregular updates but I guess it's one way of keeping y'all on ya toes lol. I hope you enjoy this update C:

A couple of days later and Tony was back at work but only on desk duty. This was annoying for Tony, knowing he was going to have to sit back and wait when the team went out on assignment, knowing that he should be there to have Ziva's back. Damn that night of the accident! Gibbs was right about pulling the biggest of bone-headed plays. So now Tony had to wallow in his frustration.

But he had one compensation and that he was back at work and he had Ziva with him. The team had been estatic when Tony announced that he'd proposed and Ziva had said yes. Of course Abby had been most excited by this prospect, she had started rambling twenty to the dozen about wedding plans. Ziva had gently let Abby know that they weren't going to be marrying all that quickly they'd planned on having a long engagement before setting an actual date.

Ziva had finally hit upon a lovely apartment in Georgetown and tonight they were going to view it. Both of them were nervous and excited to see it. They just had to make this six month trial of living together work, Tony had been thinking a lot about his bad habits and how he really needed to correct them so not to drive Ziva mad, but he was up for a challenge! In fact Tony was so pre-occupied that he didn't hear Ziva talking to him.

"Tony?" She repeated again and again.

Finally she got up and walked over to his desk and stroked his cheek as McGee and Gibbs wasn't around.

"Tony? Are you alright? You are very quiet and thoughtful today".  
"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine sweetcheeks just thinking".  
"I can see that, what are you thinking about?".  
"Oh about this that and the other".

As the bullpen was quiet Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and gave her a hug.

"So what is this that and the other Tony?" Ziva asked quietly and lovingly.  
"About seeing the apartment and us living together and making sure this is going to work as we're going to husband and wife one day" Tony smiled up at his bride to be.  
"I know Tony, I have been think a lot about that too and I believe that we are strong and we can make this work".  
"I hope so, because now I have you I don't want to let you go Miss David".  
"Oi you two!" Said Gibbs loudly as he entered the bullpen.

Tony let go of Ziva like someone who'd just been electricuted.

"Not in office hours, otherwise I mean what i said DiNozzo I will ask the Director to give you a different assignment".  
"Gibbs?" Ziva said in shock.  
" I mean it Agent David, you are already breaking the rules by being together and so far I've managed to keep this quiet in respect of the Director but if this mushiness continues I will have one of you on a different assignment" Said Gibbs sternly.  
"Yes Boss" Tony inaudibly sighed.

Ziva was quiet as she took her seat behind her desk. Suddenly an IM flashed up on her screen from Tony.

_'Don't worry sweetcheeks, Gibbs is just frustrated cos he hasn't been laid for so long!'  
'Tony do not say things like that it is not nice'_

But this in itself made Ziva smile, and there was nothing more Tony loved than to see Ziva smile. The rest of the day passed peacefully again they were working on cold cases as no call to arms had come through for which Tony was entirely grateful. By 7 the team were dismissed and Tony and Ziva made for the Georgetown apartment they were viewing this evening.

After the viewing they found they liked the apartment very much, it had a large bedroom that would in the daylight be airy and bright. The kitchen was modern and tasteful the living room had floor to ceiling windows which would also let in a lot of light and a lovely bathroom with a roll top tub. The agent gave them five minutes to discuss.

"Well Tony do you like it?".  
"Ziva my love it's perfect".  
"Do we take it then ma cheri?".  
"I think we should".

Both of them smiled warmly at the other and went to find the agent and give her the good news...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again I would like to thank y'all for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic C:**

They'd been living together for 3 months and things were going okay, they'd had some minor spats about dirty washing being left on the bathroom floor and dirty dishes in the sink, but otherwise things were great. In fact they were both finding living together easy. Most nights were movie marathons of course narrated at times by Tony, but this only lovingly made Ziva roll her eyes. They'd had Tim and Abby over a few times as well, Abby in fact loved the apartment especially the big windows in the living room. Even Gibbs had turned up unannounced to check out their new pad.

"Nice place you guys have got yourselves" Said Gibbs showing no emotion.  
"Thank you Gibbs" Said Ziva happily.  
"Hey Boss, like to stay for dinner?" Asked Tony.  
"No thanks DiNozzo just wanted to give you this".

He handed Ziva a card and something large wrapped in purple paper. Ziva opened both the card and present.

"Gibbs?" Said Ziva mistily.

The paper had enclosed a beautifully carved keepsake truck made by Gibbs himself. Ziva got up and hugged the older man. Gibbs gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and a small smile. Meanwhile Tony had been rooted to the spot in awe and shock at the gift.

"Boss you made that?" asked Tony as he inspected the intricate pattern of flowers carved into the wood.  
"DiNozzo do you really need me to answer that?" Asked Gibbs mockingly.  
"No sorry boss" Replied Tony smacking himself in the back of the head.

With that Gibbs left them too it. The keepsake truck was put pride of place on the coffee table were they put photos of themselves and all the team.

Tony was now also fully recovered and could now be back out in the field much to his delight and kept a flow of jokes going; that on occasions caused both Ziva and Gibbs to head slap him!

They only now had a month left on their tenancy and it was decision time as to whether they resign a longer contract or did they buy a house together. Ziva was all for a longer contract signing and Tony still had ideas about buying a house. This caused some friction between them and the cohesiveness they always showed was getting to be strained to the point after a late night arguement about it Ziva went to stay with Abby for the night just to get away from Tony. But eventually Ziva broke Tony and he agreed to sign a longer contract of a year on their apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Again I'd like to give my heartfelt thanks to all my readers and reviewers you guys rock :D **

One stormy night Tony recieved a phone call from his father.

"Hi son, how are you?" Asked Dinozzo Snr.  
"Dad?" Replied Tony confused.  
"Caught you off guard have I?" He asked chuckling.  
"What do you want dad?" Asked the younger man.

Ziva had just entered the room and found Tony on the phone, had he just said the word dad? Ziva raised her eyebrows and looked at Tony.

"It's my dad" He whispered with his hand over the speaker.

Ziva blinked rapidly and watched Tony deal with the call.

"I'm in town Junior and I would like to see you".

Tony inwardly groaned, everytime his father came to town he ended up having some kind of disagreement with his father either about women or money.

"Sure dad, when?".  
"How about saturday? I'm staying at the Addams house".

This caused Tony to roll his eyes, despite the fact his father was broke he still stayed in the most expensive hotel in the city.

"I'll have to let you know what time as could be on duty if something big comes up".  
"Not a problem Junior, see you saturday".

With that he was gone. Tony collapsed onto the sofa next to Ziva and hung his head back against the back so he was staring at the celing. For a few moment neither said a word, finally Tony came out of his trance and looked at his fiance.

"Tony are you alright?" Asked Ziva before Tony could speak.  
"Yeah... no, I dunno you know what it's like when he comes to town" Said Tony grimacing.

Ziva had to admit she'd only had to handle Dinozzo Snr as Tony's partner, never before as his wife to be she wondered how Dinozzo Snr would take the news that she and Tony was engaged as Ziva was certain that he hadn't even told his dad. Ziva thought to voice this.

"Tony have you told your father that we are engaged yet?".  
"Thinking about it, no Ziva I haven't" Tony's reply came out as a groan.  
"This could be interesting then".

Tony zoned out his thoughts were going a million miles a second. What would happen when he told his father about himself and Ziva? He hadn't better pull his usual stunt of trying to take the woman he loved away from him again, for Dinozzo Snr had done that once before his girlfriend Maria, whom he'd dated when he was still at Baltimore PD. As if reading his mind, Ziva suddenly broke into his thoughts.

"Do not worry Tony I will not fall for his nods and winks-yes?".  
"Yeah that's right" Said Tony not paying much attention.  
"Tony trust me, I know from what you have told me about your father and everything he has done to you but I will not be falling for it, I love you and only you" Said Ziva lovingly.

Tony turned to face Ziva and gave her a long and lingering kiss. Eventually the need for oxygen arrived and they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"Come on lets go to bed" Said Ziva getting up and taking hold of Tony's hand.

Tony smirked, he knew what a kiss like that meant and he wasn't going to complain he'd get to make love to the woman he loved.

Finally saturday arrived. Tony only had to work till 4pm unless a call came. But Tony felt his luck was out 4pm arrived without incident and Tony was making his way from the Navy Yard to the Addams House Hotel.

"Anthony Dinozzo Senior?" Tony asked the lady behind the desk.  
"Room 14 sir".  
"Thanks" Said Tony giving her a winning smile.  
"If you need anything, dont hesitate to ask" Said the lady flirtatiously.

This again cause Tony to grin. He made his way over to the elevator and up to his father floor. Tony knocked on the door and awaited a reply. Finally his father answered and smiled winningly at his son.

"Junior!" Said Snr happily.  
"Hey dad".  
"You're looking well Junior, come in come in".

Tony stepped in and immediately clocked a glass of whiskey in the coffee table.

"So what brings you to DC this time dad?".  
"I have business, nothing you need to worry about and also I wanted to see my only son".

At this remark Tony took on a suspious look. Only time his father was like this was when he wanted something from Tony. Cutting to the chase Tony took over the conversation.

"Okay dad what do you need?" Asked Tony warily.  
"Junior I'm hurt that you would think like that" Said Snr trying to look hurt.  
"Cut the crap dad, you only ever turn up in DC if you need something from me".

Dinozzo Snr got up and walked away from Tony to stare out the window.

"Well dad what is it you want from me this time?".

No reply came. Tony sighed to himself and got up to leave.

"Don't know why I bothered coming here, could have taken Ziva out" Said Tony muttering to himself.

"Wait Junior! Did I just hear you right you're going out with Ziva?".

This caused Tony to groan inwardly, there was nothing wrong with the old mans hearing.

"Yeah you heard me right, me and Ziva have been together two and a half years now and In fact I proposed to her last Valentines and she said yes".  
"Congratulations Junior I'm happy for you".  
"Thanks dad, so are you going to tell me what it is you want?".

Still no reply came. In the end Tony got annoyed and left...


	15. Chapter 15

When Tony arrived back Ziva looked up not able to read Tony's face.

"So how did it go?" Ziva asked.  
"To be honest It didn't go anywhere Ziva" Said Tony sighing.  
"What do you mean it didn't go anywhere?" Ziva asked confused.  
"He wouldn't tell me sweetcheeks".

They both fell into silence. Tony was racking his brains trying to figure out what his old man was up to. Suddenly Tony's palm flew up to his face.

"It's money I know it is" Said Tony with a tone of certainty in his voice.  
"How could you possibly know that?" Asked Ziva.  
"It's obvious, he refused to tell me. Every time I asked him what this visit was about he clammed up".  
"Maybe you should meet with him again and try to find out" Ziva suggested.

Tony inwardly groaned, he knew his Fiancee was right, but he also knew it was going to like trying to get blood from a stone.

Again the pair of them slipped into silence. Suddenly Tony got up and started for the front door.

"Tony where are you going?".  
"Out sweetie, I'll see you later" Said Tony mysteriously.

With that he left Ziva feeling rather bewildered.

A while later Tony pulled up at Gibbs' house. Not finding the man in the ground floor living areas, he headed to the basement where he knew Gibbs would building his boat and keeping a bottle of Bourbon company.

"Boss?" Tony called out.  
"Down here Dinozzo" Gibbs called back.  
"Hey boss" Said Tony as his feet reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"What's up Dinozzo?" Asked Gibbs getting right to the point.  
"My dad is in town again" Said Tony in a quiet voice.

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent and sighed quietly, whenever Dinozzo Senior was in town this usually caused Tony great emotional upheaval.

"Grab a glass" Gibbs instructed.

Tony walked over to the work-bench and found an empty jar and handed it to Gibbs, who promptly filled it with a double shot of bourbon and handed it back to Tony.

"So what does your father want?".  
"I have no idea he won't tell me" Tony admitted.

Taking a stab in the dark Gibbs said.

"Money!".  
"Your guess is as good as mine boss".  
"Well you better find out Dinozzo I don't need you distracted".  
"I know that boss, but I thought it only fair to come and warn you".

With that Tony necked down the last of the bourbon and made tracks for home. Gibbs continued with his boat for a while longer, but the need to find out what Dinozzo Snr had come to DC for overwhelmed him and made tracks for the Addams House.

"Anthony Dinozzo Senior please?" Gibbs asked the receptionist.  
"He's in the bar sir" Said the young male clerk.

Gibbs strode off heading for the bar. Once inside he located Snr sat at the bar nursing a whiskey.

"Dinozzo" Said Gibbs sitting down and asking the barman for a bourbon.

Dinozzo Snr turned his head in surprise to see Gibbs sat next to him.

"Gibbs, good to see you! How are you?".  
"I'll be better when you tell me what you want your son for this time!".  
"Excuse me Gibbs? What business is that of yours?".  
"It's my business, cos Tony is part of my team and I don't need him distracted by your being here" Gibbs said matter of factly.  
"Why would Junior be distracted by me?" Asked Snr trying to sound confused.  
"Cut the crap Dinozzo, you only seem to roll into town when you're short on cash, so is this the case this time?".

Dinozzo Snr looked hard at Gibbs for a moment before shaking his head.

"No Gibbs this visit isn't about money, the fact is I've been ill and been under medical care".

This statement made Gibbs eyebrows shoot up his forhead. The man looked healthy, impossibly so.

"So what's been wrong?" Asked Gibbs.  
"I had to have a tumor removed from my liver".  
"I'm sorry Anthony" Said Gibbs sincerely.  
"Thank you Jethro".  
"You still need to tell Tony this though".  
"I know, but it's hard finding the right words" Said Snr with a sigh.  
"You managed to tell me okay" Said Gibbs with forced lightness.  
"You're not family Gibbs, with family it's always difficult".

Gibbs snorted at this statement.

"Now you're just making excuses, make sure you tell him" Said Gibbs rising.

With that he threw a $5 on the bar and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support of this story, and a very big hello to my new followers- thank you for adding me to your alerts means a lot! Not been able to watch the season ten prem because my computer wont let me! So got to wait till January when it comes to the UK**

A couple of days later and Snr still hadn't called Tony to tell him the reason for his visit. Gibbs was doing his nut and was contemplating telling Tony himself, then leaving it to Tony to deal with at his disgresion, especially as Tony was getting more and more distracted in the office at least out in the field he kept his concentration.

"Dinozzo, meeting now!" Barked Gibbs, he'd decided to take things into his own hands.

Tony got up and grimaced at Ziva as he walked past, Ziva gave him a plactating smile and induced a feeling of warmth within him.

Once inside the lift, Gibbs hit the emergency lift stop and the lift was plunged into darkness for a moment before the emergency lights flickered on.

"Have you heard from your father yet?" Asked Gibbs getting to the point.  
"No boss I haven't, and I'm not going to chase him either" Said Tony, jaw working.  
"Well I have and I know the reason for his visit" Said Gibbs bluntly.  
"What? How do you know but I don't?" Asked Tony, one eyebrow raised head cocked to one side.  
"I went and saw him after your visit to me and he just came out with it. The reason he's here Tony"-Tony was slightly shocked to hear his boss use his name. "He's been under medical care, he had a tumour removed from his liver" Said Gibbs quickly.

Even under the low lights in the lift, Gibbs could see Tony had blanched considerably.

"Dinozzo you okay?" Asked Gibbs with a slight touch of concern to his voice.

At the renewed use of his surname Tony looked at the older man stood beside him.

"I'm sorry boss, I zoned out for a moment. But yeah I'm okay, are you sure he was telling the truth?" Asked Tony uncertainly.  
"I'm sure this time Dinozzo".

Tony spat some swear words into space once he fell silent Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and the doors dinged open...

The moment their time was their own Tony took off as quickly as possible for the Addams house hotel to talk to his father. Once he arrived he headed straight for room 14 and hammered on the door. Snr opened the door a look of shock and alarm on his face.

"Junior you scared me!" Snr whined.  
"Gunna invite me in?" Snarled Tony.

Catching the snarl Snr silently pulled the door open wide and admitted his son to his room.  
Before Snr could speak Tony butted in.

"I know dad!" Said Tony angrily.  
"You know what Junior?" Asked Snr silkily.  
"Don't play coy with me dad, I'm sick of the head games and the arsing around I know all about your operation! Why couldn't you just tell me?" The words had burst from Tony so harshly that Snr flinched.  
"I'm sorry Junior I just couldn't find the words..." Tony cut him off.  
"Bull you couldn't find the words, yet you managed to tell Gibbs okay! I'm your son does that mean nothing to you? I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't keep things like this from me! How dare you?!" Tony finally stopped frustration taking his words.

Snr had recoiled unseen by Tony and was sat on the edge of the couch looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry son" said Snr quietly.  
"Why couldn't you just tell me dad?".  
"I was scared of your reaction" Snr replied quietly.  
"What do you mean? My reaction?".  
"I wasn't sure how you would take the news about it".  
"I certainly wouldn't have gone in for dramatics if that's what you mean! I'm not a child anymore I'm 39 years old dad".  
"I'm sorry Junior".  
"Thank you dad for saying that, now tell me about the operation".


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Right here we go the next chapter, I must warn you there is a character death at the end of this chapter... I expect you can probably guess who! Please no flaming tho. *Ducks and covers and hits submit***

After his discussion with his father he returned home to Ziva. God knows he needed her touch at the moment. He loved his father, but sometimes he found him to be so trying.

"Darling are you okay?" Asked Ziva in concern.  
"Yeah I'm alright sweetcheeks" Said Tony rubbing his hands over his face.  
"Are you sure? You look ready to scream" Said Ziva reading his expression.  
"Oh it's just my father can be a little... Trying sometimes babe".

Tony broke off and glanced at Ziva for that was the first time he'd called her babe. Her face had scrunched up for a moment, but seemed to let it go.

"Argh, give me hug Ziva".

The moment her arms slid around his body he could feel most of the tension leave him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately till they broke apart for the need of oxygen.

"Tony come, eat" Said Ziva taking him by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.  
"What have you made my sweet domestic Goddess?" Asked Tony in a joking manner.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him and flashed him a small grin.

"I have made Mexican Tony, tacos in fact but I made sure the beef was extra lean".  
"Ziva I love you!" Said Tony perkily.  
"I love you as well Tony" Said Ziva grinning at him.

On his plate stood 3 tacos filled with beef. A huge bowl of salad stood next to their plates, to add to it if they wished, Ziva had also grated up some cheese for Tony.

"So tell me what your father said".  
"Oh he explained that he'd been having pains in his stomach and saw his doctor who did bloodwork, you know the usual. Anyway his white cells were elevated so he had a scan and they found a tumour on his liver, he had it removed but lucky for him it was begnin" Said Tony after a huge mouthful.  
"Oh Tony I am so relieved not only for your father but for you as well".  
"Thanks sweetcheeks, could I ask him to come over for dinner one night?" Asked Tony hesitantly.  
"Of course Tony, he is your father and you very rarely see him. You need not ask" Chided Ziva gently.  
"Thanks for being so understanding".  
"No need to thank me darling".  
"Would you like to do the honours? Might sound better coming from you".

Ziva burst out laughing, mirth dancing in her liquid brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tony non-plussed.  
"You make me sound like I am already your wife and it amused me, and the fact that you are also wriggling- Yes?"  
"Well Ziva you almost are, and yes you got that expression right and no I'm not wriggling I've had a very trying evening and would like some peace this is all a little overwhelming for me" Stated Tony.  
"Yes, of course. I'll talk to him tomorrow".

Finally they finished their meal and set about tidying the kitchen before settling down on the couch to watch the news. A certain news item caught their attention.

_'Man drops dead at the Addams House Hotel'_

_"Business man Anthony Dinozzo Senior has died in his hotel room while on a visit to DC to see his son Anthony Dinozzo Junior who works for NCIS at the DC Navy Yard. How he died has not been disclosed"_

Tony looked at Ziva, and Ziva looked at Tony. Together they dashed from the couch to get shoes and jackets on and rush to the Addams House Hotel to find out what had happened to Snr...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about the end of the last chapter guys, I just wanted to make it clear it was Snr who'd passed away! Next time I'll try to be a little more believable! Lol :)**

As it transpired Snr shouldn't have left LA. There was a risk of blood clots post operative, but Snr being Snr hadn't listened to advice. It had been a few days since his death; Gibbs had wrangled it that Ducky did the autopsy. It had indeed been a bloodclots that had killed him, his lungs had been riddled with clots and had caused a massive Pulmory Embolism.

Tony had been inconsolable, Ziva just didn't know how to handle him. One moment he'd be in tears the next he'd be so angry ans start ranting and raving then next he'd flop on the sofa and fall into some kind of trance like state.

Ziva had been handling the funeral arrangements with the help of the team as Tony seemed to not be any fit state to do so. Finally the day had come to lay the old man to rest.

"Tony? Darling?" Said Ziva softly.

Tony just turned his head to look at his Fiancee. He looked rough, he was unshaven and his hair tousled. His eyes were red rimmed too.

"What is it Zeevah?" Asked Tony hollowly.  
"Darling you need to start getting ready the Heurst will be here in a couple of hours and no offence Tony but you look like hell" Said Ziva as softly as she could muster.  
"Thanks, love you too" Said Tony sarcastically.  
"Tony there is no need for that" Said Ziva stiffening.

But Tony just got up and wondered off towards the bathroom. While Tony had been in the bathroom family had started to arrive. First to arrive had been his Uncle Alanzo and Aunt Caite.

"Hello I'm Tony's Uncle Alanzo and you must be the beautiful Ziva?" Asked the charming man with the trademark Dinozzo smile.  
"Yes I am Ziva David" She smiled politely.  
"Nice to meet you, may I present my wife Caite".  
"How do you do Ziva" Said Caite taking Ziva's hand in hers and kissing her cheek.  
"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances" Said Ziva truthfully.  
"As do we my dear" Said Caite.  
"How's Tony?" Asked Alanzo in concern.  
"He has not been good to be truthful, one moment he is very distressed the next he will be raging and storming around the apartment, then he'll flop and go into a sort of trance".

Ziva caught the look passed between Alanzo and Caite and something told Ziva this wasn't an uncommon occurance.

"Has Tony done this before?" Asked Ziva quickly.  
"I'm afraid so Ziva, there is no denying it. He was like this when his mother died too" Said Caite, her voice full of concern.  
"Oh, well thank you for telling me this" Said Ziva worry etched on her face.  
"He just needs a bit of time Ziva, once the burial is over he may get a little drunk but give it a few days and he should get back to normal" Said Alanzo quietly.

Finally Tony put in an appearance and was pulled into a great big man hug by his Uncle, but Tony stood limply no life seemed left in him. He did exactly the same when his Aunt hugged him too. Again Ziva didn't miss the look of concern that passed between his Aunt and Uncle. Ziva was distracted by the door bell going as more people started to turn up. Eventually Gibbs and the team arrived. Abby took Ziva to one side.

"Hey Ziva how you holding up?" Asked Abby in concern.  
"I am fine Abby, but Tony is not and that is to be expected. His behaviour has been very irratic the last few days and It is so very hard to watch and deal with" Said Ziva a tear finally escaping her eyes.

Abby just drew her into a hug and held her for a moment. Next up Gibbs came to enquire after her.

"Hey kid" He whispered.  
"Hello Gibbs" She said with a slightly watery smile.  
"You alright?" Asked Gibbs gruffly.  
"I am fine Gibbs, it is Tony we should be worried about".  
"How's Dinozzo holding up?" Said Gibbs looking towards Tony.  
"Very irractic in his behaviour, according to his Aunt and Uncle he was like this when his mother died too".

Gibbs frowned deeply, and kept his eyes on Tony. He really did look defeated and all the stuffing had been knocked out of him. Gibbs sighed quietly and turned back to Ziva.

"If he gets too much to handle call me and I'll deal with him" Said Gibbs sternly.  
"Yes Gibbs I will".

Finally it was time to go. The service was moving, and Tony was supposed to have read the ulogy but it was passed to Alanzo to do so. Eventually they made their way out to the burial site. During this part of the service Tony finally gave way and collapsed as if he'd just had a ten ton weight dumped on top of him. His Uncle Alfred (Mother's side) caught Tony before he could hit the deck. Ziva slipped an arm around him and with the help of Uncle Alfred they sat him down a few metres away from the site.

"Tony? Tony my love speak to me! Are you okay?" Asked Ziva near panic in her voice now.  
"Ziva I can't believe it I can't believe he's really gone" Said Tony in a soft whisper.

His eyes snapped shut and a barrage of tears streamed down his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay guys I'm so sorry Its taken me so long to update this, I am sincerely sorry! I've kinda been in full flow with the Harry Potter 'Jily' Fic I'm writing ;) Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this update. Read and review! :)**

1 Month Later

Tony seemed to over the worst of his grief, he still had his thoughtful moments but that was to be expected. Despite their up and down relationship, Tony had loved his dad, as annoying as Snr could be and how exsasperated Tony would get with him none of that made any difference. Often times Ziva found herself wondering if her reaction would be the same if and when her father died; Ziva could only hope so.

The first few days after the funeral Alanzo had been right, Tony was so terrifically drunk and quite often passed out in the strangest of places in their apartment. One such morning Ziva had found Tony curled up on the kitchen table cuddling a bottle of whiskey. But as days progressed he'd gotten better.

Though Ziva; did one night have to call Gibbs over to deal with Tony. He was so very drunk and had been threatening to do himself over and this she could not handle, not alone at least.

"Gibbs, help!" Was Ziva's opening comment the moment Gibbs had answered.  
"Ziva? What's wrong?" Asked Gibbs his voice laced with concern.  
"It is Tony Gibbs, he is very drunk and threatening suicide I cannot deal with him alone Gibbs please help me".

The fact Ziva was pleading for help made Gibbs' heart turn over, his strong Mossad ninja daughter was scared and was calling for help.

"I'll be right over, keep him away from any sharp impliments, use whatever force is necassary to stop him from hurting himself".

With that Gibbs was gone and over in a matter of minutes. Once Gibbs arrived Ziva let him in only for both of them to hear a cacophany of noise coming from the bathroom, in fact it sounded like Tony had just broken the bathroom mirror. Turning to each other a look of horror in each others eyes they headed for the bathroom door but as expected they found it locked, between them they kicked the door in and found Tony sat on the edge of the bath tub gripping his left wrist. Blood was gently dripping onto the bathroom floor.

"Tony! What have you done?" Cried Ziva, literal tears streaming down her face.  
"Dinozzo! What the hell are you doing?" Barked Gibbs mock angrily.  
"Boss? I think I've had a bit of an accident" Tony whispered before he passed out.

They'd called for an ambulance and he was whisked away.

Since then Tony had been under going therapy and he was slowly and steadily getting better with each passing day. Once Tony had sobered up and been stitched up Gibbs had given Tony a good hard head slap for being a complete ass and for scaring Ziva like he had.

He was back at work but again on light duties for the time being, Gibbs felt it best that Tony kept his mind occupied and so did his therapist. Ziva had also been present for some of Tony's therapy sessions too which had helped her to understand exactly what Tony was going through.

A month of therapy and light duties and Tony was almost back to his old self again, which was a great relief to Ziva and secretly to Gibbs. He couldn't bear the thought of possibly losing another one of his 'kids'.

One afternoon Tony found himself beating a familiar path to Abby's lab. He walked in and turned around and walked straight back out again. He'd just caught Abby and Tim in a rather passionate embrace. He stole up the corridor quietly before turning the corner and broke out into raucous laughter, Ziva who'd also been heading to Abby's lab found Tony stood laughing his head off.

"Tony? What on earth is so funny?".

But Tony couldn't answer and just kept gestering towards Abby's lab. So Ziva taking the hint made her way to Abby's lab and stuck her head around the door only to see Abby and Tim going at it. Smirking Ziva made her way back to Tony who'd calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"I see what you mean Tony, though it is no secret. They have been going out since just after your fathers funeral".

This wiped the smile off Tony's face. Ziva felt her heart drop.

"You knew and you never told me?" Asked Tony sounding totally affronted.

Ziva was slightly shocked she was expecting that as a response.

"They did not wish for anyone to know, you especially Tony considering the way you would tease them about it!".  
"Oh... Oh right" Said Tony thoughtfully.  
"Tony?" Asked Ziva, head cocked to one side as she watched Tony.

A smile spread across his face and he disappeared back down the corridor towards the open door and stuck his phone around to see if they were still at it; which they were so Tony snapped off and picture to use as blackmail against McGee at some point. Tony felt a blinding contact with the back of his head and realised that Gibbs was stood behind him.

"Ow! Hey boss" Said Tony, silently cursing himself.  
"Delete that picture Dinozzo" said Gibbs steadily.  
"Yes boss" Answered Tony.

Though Gibbs knew he wouldn't and the thought made him smile. He knew at that point the old Tony was back.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: To all my readers and follwers I am SO SO sorry it's taken me this long to update! I've been suffering a touch of writers block in respect of this fic, but found the mojo again so to speak :) Also havinf reread this in it's entirety I've noticed some descrepancies that I shall be addressing. Again my apologises for taking such a long time! **

**Right I'm moving this story on about 4mths to Tony and Ziva's 3rd anniversary**

It was February and Valentines day again. This was their 3rd anniversary. Tony was making arrangements to go out, but Ziva had convinced Tony to cancel those plans and have a romantic night in instead.

"How come you don't want to go out Zi?" Tony asked.  
"Because I wish to have a romantic and quiet night just the two us also I have something I wish to discuss with you" Said Ziva mysteriously.  
"What? What do you want to discuss me Zi? Is everything okay?" Asked Tony worriedly.

Catching the worry in Tony's voice she immediately set about soothing Tony.

"Everything is fine Tony I promise, I just wish to have a quiet discussion with you that is all darling, do you trust me?".  
"I.. Of course I trust you sweetcheeks".  
"Well then you have nothing to worry about".

Ziva gave Tony a kiss and wondered off towards the bathroom to take a bath. During that time Tony had gone out to get supplies. He set about making the living room a romantic haven, using candles to light the room he had also bought a huge bunch of red roses and had taken the petals off the stems and had redecorated the living room and their bed with the scarlet petals. He'd also stopped off at the local Italian resturant and picked up his order of Lasagne.

"Tony..". Said Ziva from the living room doorway.

He looked up at her as he'd been filling wine glasses for a rather expensive Merlot. What he saw took his breath away, there she was wrapped in a pastel coloured silk wrap that was rather short, he hair was done up in an elegant top knot she'd left a few curly tendrials out around her face, she was very delicately made up.

"Ziva.." Was all the words he could muster at that moment.  
"Tony" Purred Ziva.  
"You look... So... hot!" Tony finally managed to force words out of his mouth.

Ziva wended her way towards Tony, he could already smell the delicate scent of her perfume. Also on better look he realised that Ziva was wearing stockings...

Tony felt a slight tightening in his loins and adjusted his trousers. This action made Ziva grin hugely.

"So how do you like me Tony?" Ziva asked as she stopped in front of him.  
"Like I want to throw you down on the damn sofa and devour you right here, right now!" He exclaimed huskily.  
"First we eat and talk then you may devour me how ever you wish" Said Ziva with a wink.

Tony's mouth went dry and his breath hitched in his throat. How the hell was he supposed to eat and listen to her talk when she looked so damnable hot tonight. But they sat down and Tony served a portion of Lasagne and garlic bread to his Fiancee. Before they ate Tony just about managed to propose a toast.

"To us, to three years and to many more" Was all he managed.

They clinked glasses and took a sip before tucking in to their meal.

"So come on Zi; what did you want to talk to me about? The not knowing is killing me!" Said Tony anxiously.  
"Tony; relax I think you will be very happy with me about the decision I have made".  
"What decision?" Asked Tony confused.  
"Well we have been engaged a year now have we not?".  
"Yes sweetcheek we have".  
"Well I have been think and feeling... In fact the feeling has been overwhelming..." Said Ziva toyingly.  
"Zi?" Tony almost whimpered.  
"Tony I wish for us to be married this summer" Said Ziva with a huge smile across her face.

Tony froze for a moment a look of shock and amazement on his face. He was about to ask if she was joking, but he quickly pushed this thought aside. He knew Ziva, she'd been his partner and they'd been together long enough to know that Ziva didn't just randomly say things like that, she'd have given this a lot of thought.

"Tony? Are you okay? Please... say something".

Ziva was searching his face for some clue of what he was feeling right at that moment, and then he smiled, a huge wide smile. Ziva found she'd been holding her breath and when the smile broke Ziva relaxed and smiled warmly back at Tony she also took a deep breath because she'd gone a little heady because she'd been holding her breath.

"Ziva, you beautiful, beautiful woman I love you so much!".  
"So you agree?".  
"Damn straight I agree!".

Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva ardently. Eventually Ziva broke the kiss.

"Come on Tony let us eat and drink, which by the way looks very appertising".

So they ate thie food and drank their wine and they discussed wedding plans. They were to have only two bridsmaids Abby and Tim's sister Sarah. Tony said he'd ask Tim to be his best man, and Ziva said she was going to ask Gibbs to give her away.

"You're going to ask Gibbs? How will Eli take this news Zi?" Said Tony halting the conversation.  
"I have no intention of telling my father anything Tony, he is mad at me for agreeing to be with a man who is American and not Jewish".  
"Which reminds me, means we shall have to have a civil office marriage Zi due to you being Jewish and me a Christian" Said Tony quietly.  
"I do not care Tony, I wish to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life".

This time Ziva kissed Tony. Finally they finished eat and Tony cleared away and came back to the living room, he had to ask her something.

"Okay Zi I gotta know what are you wearing under that wrap?".  
"Oh nothing very Tony" Ziva winked.

She stood and undid the belt the silk parted and fell from her shoulders revealing a skimpy lacey bra and pantie set with matching suspender belt.

Tony's mouth went dry and the burning in his loins intensified painfully so.

"Bloody hell" Exclaimed Tony.

Next thing he knew he was on his feet and had grabbed Ziva and was kissing her, teeth met teeth, tongues dualled and every action on Ziva's behalf was wild and feral. It was not long before she had his stripped down to his boxers. Tony stopped briefly and stared at Ziva with a smile on his face. Her lips had gone all puffy from the intense kisses they'd exchanged.

"I think we should carry this on in the bedroom don't you?" Whispered Tony huskily.

With that Ziva made to move but Tony swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He gently put her down and lit the candles and was back next to her in a matter of moments. He took her in his arms again and started to kiss her passionately, hands roaming over her skin.

After a while Ziva finally whispered "Tony love me, love me now".

So Tony loved her. He was soft sensus and gentle and took his time. After they'd reached heated achievement they lay in each other arms sweaty and saited.

"Tony I love you so much, happy anniversary" Whispered Ziva.  
"I love you too Zi, happy anniversary".

They'd decided not to exchange gifts. Though as far as Tony was concerned having Ziva was the greatest gift of all...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey y'all and how are we today? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hi mto my new follower; KokoTheBeast welcome to NEM. Please can y'all read and review pls? Pretty pls? :D**

The next day was quite an emotional day for the team. Tony and Ziva called a campfire with everyone to announce the impending marriage that was to take place in August. Leon had burst in on the little scene congratulated the couple and then barked at Gibbs to come to his office.

When Gibbs returned he was angry and looking rather grim.

"DiNozzo" Was all Gibbs said, he waggled his finger indicating that Tony follow him into the elevator.

Once inside, and the elevator started to moved Gibbs threw the emergency switch and the great metal box came to a grumbling holt.

"DiNozzo, I have some bad news Vance is being a pain in the ass but you're going to be given another assignment" Said Gibbs bluntly.

Tony could see a fire burning in his bosses blue orbs, he knew that this is the last thing that Gibbs wants but he also knows that there is nothing he can do about it. There was no way he was giving up Ziva now that he'd finally won her heart.

"I'm sorry Boss".

Gibbs gave him a piercing look for apologizing. The switch was thrown and the elevator started to move again and dinged and the door slid open to find Ziva and McGee waiting there with coats and backpacks.

"Gibbs; Vance has just been to see us something's come up and we're needed to go to Maryland now a Marine wife has been found dead".

Tony made to dash out the elevator but Ziva already had grabbed Tony's stuff for him. When they returned later Ziva managed to grab Tony and find out what Gibbs had said to him in the elevator.

"Zi; Vance has come down on Gibbs hard and has said that he's finding me another assignment" Said Tony in a miffed off manner.  
"What? That is not fair Tony can you not fight to stay here with us... With me?".

Tony was not used to seeing his Ziva so emotional, she was so tough the consummate surviour.

"Zi, shh don't cry come on" Tony soothed.  
"But you are MY partner Tony, I trust you and I know you'll always have my back" Said Ziva suddenly angry.

Tony was about to speak again but was cut off by the appearance of Gibbs.

"DiNozzo; Abby's lab now" He said curtly.

Once Tony was out of earshot, Ziva started in on Gibbs.

"How could you let Vance do this Gibbs? Tony is my partner and I trust him 100% and I know he's always got my back".  
"I'm sorry Ziva, I tried but he's angry that this was kept from him the first place. Dont worry though Ziva I shall do everything in my power to keep him here with my team and don't want to lose any of you".  
"Thank you Gibbs... Huh Gibbs I have a question to ask you, you do not have to say yes if you wish not to do this but...".

Gibbs cut her off.

"Ziva you're rambling what is it you have to ask me?".  
"Okay- Deep Breath- Gibbs would you please give me away in August".

Gibbs froze for a heartbeat and he felt his heart constrict and instantly thoughts of his beloved Kelly flooded his mind, and how he'd never get to give her away.

"What about Eli?" Asked Gibbs before he could stop himself, he wasn't even sure why he was hesitating.  
"I plan on not telling him a thing Gibbs, he is angry with me for dating an American and a man who is not even Jewish he feels I am betraying my Jewish roots" Said Ziva a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Ziva I'm sorry, but yes in that case I'd be delighted to give you away".

For the first time ever Gibbs did something he'd never done before and he hugged Ziva.

"Love you kid" Said Gibbs in a whisper.

He let go of her and strode off.

Tony of course had told Abby what Gibbs had told him about what Vance had said, Abby went spare and disappeared for a while, it transpired she'd been in MTAC begging Vance to keep Tony with the team that just because Tony and Ziva were marrying that that was no excuse to go breaking up the team, they were a cohesive team that worked well together and that above all else she'd miss them far too much and also with them getting married Ziva may have to pull out of work due to pregnancy but Vance wasn't having a bar of it. In the end Gibbs had to come a get Abby out of MTAC and try and calm her down.

Meanwhile Tony made use of Gibbs' departure to speak to McGee.

"Hey McGee can I talk to you?" Asked Tony awkwardly.  
"Yeah sure what's up Tony?".  
"I errr I was just wondering if you'd liked to be my best man?" Asked Tony in an embarressed way, his hand flew to his neck and started to rub it.  
"Tony, you mean that? You really want me to be your best man?" Asked McGee in a shocked voice.  
"Ya huh" Said Tony sheepishly.  
"Tony I'd be honoured" Said McGee in a chuffed sort of voice.  
"Cool" Said Tony, he in fact sounded relieved.

Ziva at that moment put in an appearance and again made use of the fact that Gibbs was still absent.

"Tim?" Asked Ziva getting McGee attention.  
"Oh hey Ziva".  
"Tim would you do me a favour? Can you please ask Sarah if she'd like to be one of my bridesmaids along with Abby?".  
"Sure Ziva I can do that" Smiled Tim.  
"Thank you Tim" Said Ziva graciously.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys did ya miss me? Sorry it's taken so long to update but I moved house recently so been spending time sorting things out! I'd like to give a shout out and say hi to my two new followers: VerySpecialAgentAli and lauralm and also thanks to my favouriters: VerySpecialAgentAli (again lol) and ncisaddict123 welcome to 'NEM'. To the guest reviewer who said Tony should have his own team and that Vance couldn't do anything... Well I felt it added to the drama wouldn't you agree? Lol ;) I hope you all enjoy this update!**

A Few days later and Leon had cooled off and had also relented. He admitted to having lost his head for a moment, that the stress was getting to him. The team had to admit even since Harper Dearing had bombed the building a few years ago and things in the Middle East had hotted up the stresses and strains of being Director had been having a wearing time on Leon.

Both Ziva and Abby were in full flow planning the wedding. Oftentimes Tony would stride in through the door to find Ziva having a hissy fit about something, oftentimes he would make her leave what she was doing and make her cool off before going back to it.

He was grateful that Abby had taken over his half of the planning, he hated planning anything that didn't involve his Frat brothers or alcohol fuelled fun. Tim had priority of organising his bachelor party, and he was worrying about what exactly Elf lord had in mind.

Tony walked into Abby's lab one evening to find Abby and Ziva having a bit of a to do, over the colour of bridesmaids dresses.

"Abby I am not having my bridesmaids in black!".  
"But Ziva I look crap in gold" Abby whined.  
"I do not care I am not having black, plus you will look lovely in the gold".

Tony cleared his throat loudly, both ladies turned and stared daggers at him. Tony recoiled slightly.

"Erm, Abs got anything?" Asked Tony referring to the Marine wife who'd been murdered a few days ago.  
"No not yet Tony!" Abby snapped.  
"Okay, I'm sorry I asked" Said Tony quietly.  
"Tony would you talk to your fiancee about the choice of colour for the bridesmaid dresses".  
"Hey I'm not getting involved, all I'm interested in is the colour being finalized so I can get the correct coloured cumberband" Said Tony throwing his hands up in a "I surrender" manner.  
"Tony the colour shall be gold" Said Ziva defiantely.  
"Nooooooo" Whined Abby.  
"Erm I have a compromise, what about deep red?" Asked Tony uncertainly.

The air in the lab took on a thoughtful respise as both ladies thought about the colour. Ziva looked at Abby and Abby looked at Ziva a smile spread across both faces.

"I could do deep red" Said Abby happily.  
"The red would also enhance the colour of Sarah's hair" Said Ziva to no one in particular.  
"Glad that's sorted" Said Tony drily.

Abby scooted toward Tony and gave him a huge hug. Ziva followed suit. But one more problem was to arise... The style of the dresses...

**A different day Abby's lab again**

This time it was Gibbs to walk into a slight battle zone. There was bridal catalogues strewn across the work bench showing different styles of Bridesmaid gown in the pictures. Both Abby and Ziva seemed to be a bit red in the face.

"I like the halter style Ziva, it's more flattering" Said Abby voice raised.  
"I prefer the scoop neck it is not quite as revealing" Said Ziva just as equally as loudly.  
"Oi!" Yelled Gibbs, both of them falling silent.  
"Now is not the time for this, you're here to work David bullpen now!" Commanded Gibbs crossly.

Ziva stormed from the lab back upstairs. Tony took a good look at his wife to be and noticed she was quite flushed.

"Hey Zi you okay?" Asked Tony with a dart of concern.  
"I am fine Tony" Snapped Ziva.  
"Hey, I was only asking no need to bite my head off!".  
"I am sorry, Abby is still being difficult about the Bridesmaid dresses".

Tony silently groaned to himself, he'd be glad when this was all over with now. Then he would be free from all this.

"Zi, why don't we just elope?" Said Tony thoughtfully.  
"Because this is the only time I plan on marrying and I would like my big day" Said Ziva blushing slightly at this admittance.  
"Okay sweetcheeks is was just an idea, just so we could get away from all the stresses and strains of all this palnning".

Ziva strode across to Tony's desk and looked down at the seated figure.

"I appreciate the thought Tony I really do, and it is sweet of you to think this way but I do not think I could marry without all our family there" She said softly.

Tony took her hands and kissed her knuckles quickly, before releasing her hands.

"You are still able to surprise me sometimes Zi" Said Tony lovingly.  
"Yes, I am how do you say it? Full of surprises yes?" Said Ziva with a hint of amusement.  
"Yeah you sure are" Said Tony smiling up at her "And yes you did get that idiom right".

They stood and sat for a moment just smiling at each other. One another still finding it hard to believe the other had said yes and how far they'd come...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a filler chapter so I can move this forward, also I just wanted a Ziva/Gibbs chapter included in this. Sorry It's taken so long to even get this out guys been a lil bit busy helping my eldest with her school project _ Right time to welcome my new followers:- CrimeFan23, Lag111, castlelover95, scowgirl2000, grumellita, and my friend weirdpurplebookworm Hi y'all! :) **

**Also thanks to those who favourited this:- Lag111, VerySpecialAgentAli, castlelover95, grumellita, minimaddi :) **

**Season Ten started last friday here in the UK, absolutely loved "Extreme Prejudice" Gibbs' face was a little scary as he stabbed Dearing, but at the same time I was like 'Got the bastard' lol. Can't wait for friday again! **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

Finally everything was sorted and arranged and now Ziva could pretty much rest easy. Only things left was her bridal underwear and corset, and for the tradition, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

One evening Gibbs turned up at Ziva's apartment unexpectedly, from the moment she buzzed him in her curiousity was piqued. But as it transpired she had nothing to worry about.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here? Is it Tony is he okay?" Asked Ziva fearlly as she opened the door to grant him access.  
"Everything is fine Ziva, Tony is fine in fact he was finishing up paperwork when I left ten minutes ago" Said Gibbs soothingly.

Ziva visibly relax.

"So Gibbs what is it I can do for you this evening?" Asked Ziva curiously.  
"Actually it's what I can do for you Ziva" Said Gibbs mysteriously.

Ziva looked at Gibbs with an air of confusion, noting this Gibbs went on to explain.

"I believe you doing the old custom of old, new, borrowed, blue" Asked Gibbs.  
"That is correct Gibbs I am".  
"Well I have something for you to borrow".

Gibbs started to pull a small flat white box out of the bag she only just realised Gibbs had with him, he pulled the lid off to reveal something wrapped in blue tissue.

"I believe you had planned on not having a veil? Well Ziva maybe this'll change your mind".

Gibbs pulled out the box the most daintily lacy veil Ziva had ever seen, it look so beautiful an off white with delicate flower patterns and a small tiara to hold it in place.

"Gibbs, that is just beautiful" Sighed Ziva.  
"It was Shannon's Ziva; Kelly was supposed to have this the day she married and now that's no longer possible I think Shannon would want you to wear it" Said Gibbs gruffily.

Ziva felt emotional. She also felt touched. She went down on her knees in front of her boss to better inspect the veil. Once she'd had a closer look, Ziva did something she rarely ever did she hugged the older man in front of her and whispered "Thank you Gibbs" as she did so. As she pulled back she was almost certain that Gibbs' eyes looked a little wet and small smile played around his lips. A tear or two escaped Ziva's eyes, for Gibbs as much as he could ride them he cared more than he could ever let on. Gibbs gently wiped the tears away and pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug a small peck on the temple and whispered, "Love you kid" and departed, leaving Ziva even more emotional for now she knew what it felt like to have a father.


	24. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys... (Set to be removed 02/25)**

**I'm afraid I'm going to upset a lot of you now, I've decided to pull the plug on this work of fiction... I'm seriously struggling to write this the long it goes on, I'm not really enjoying writing it cos I can't seem in my head to portray the characters right... Or so I was told in a guest review who very harshly pointed out my lackings and basically told me this was a huge pile of shite and asked me what planet am I from? I'm afraid those reviews have shaken my confidence to the very core and I feel I can't carry on with this anymore :( **

**I would like to thank all of my followers and those who have added this as a favourite, but I'm sorry I have absolutely no confidence to carry this on now. **

**I'm sorry to those of you who took time to read this pile of tripe I wish I could make it up to you all I really do. I'll continue to read those NCIS fics I'm reading and reviewing and I'm currently enjoying Season Ten (Its pt 2 of 'Shell Shock' tonight). Right I'm rambling now so I'll shut up! **

**Much love to you all**

**~ClaireBear1982**


	25. Authors Note (II)

**A/N: Hey guys... (Set to be removed 02/25)**

**I'm afraid I'm going to upset a lot of you now, I've decided to pull the plug on this work of fiction... I'm seriously struggling to write this the long it goes on, I'm not really enjoying writing it cos I can't seem in my head to portray the characters right... Or so I was told in a guest review who very harshly pointed out my lackings and basically told me this was a huge pile of shite and asked me what planet am I from? I'm afraid those reviews have shaken my confidence to the very core and I feel I can't carry on with this anymore :( **

**I would like to thank all of my followers and those who have added this as a favourite, but I'm sorry I have absolutely no confidence to carry this on now. **

**I'm sorry to those of you who took time to read this pile of tripe I wish I could make it up to you all I really do. I'll continue to read those NCIS fics I'm reading and reviewing and I'm currently enjoying Season Ten (Its pt 2 of 'Shell Shock' tonight). Right I'm rambling now so I'll shut up! **

**Much love to you all**

**~ClaireBear1982**


End file.
